


We don't have to say goodbye

by Demonqueen1



Category: Power Rangers, WWE
Genre: Adventure, Fanfiction, Humor, Mild Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonqueen1/pseuds/Demonqueen1
Summary: WWE wrestlers adopt special children, They and the Samurai Rangers go on adventures in and out of WWE... What could possibly go wrong? Everything.





	1. Adoption day

**Dean: come on Roman!**

**Roman: (gets in the car) calm down!**

**(Adoption center)**

**Ruth: I'm so glad you're here!**

**Dean: me too!**

**Roman: so, are the kids ready?**

**Ruth: yes, our special ones.**

**Dean: define special.**

**Ruth: (smiles) you'll just have to find out.**

**(Later)**

**Ruth: Naomi, Heinrich, Elizabeth, Leilani, Caleb! Come out!**

**(A group of teens come out)**

**Naomi: no way! IT'S DEAN AMBROSE AND ROMAN REIGNS!**

**Ruth: (laughs) Naomi's a huge wrestling fan.**

**Caleb: quit fangirling!**

**Naomi: look who's talking! He fanboyed when The Shield came back!**

**Caleb: what? NO!**

**Naomi: uh-huh.**

**Dean: She's so adorable! I've always wanted to adopt dark-skinned kids! She's mine!**

**Roman: hey, we agreed to let them choose!**

**Naomi: I'm sure Ruthie told you about us.**

**Dean: yes, she called you special.**

**Naomi: (smiles) she's right. Wanna see?**

**Dean: sure.**

**Naomi: (takes Dean's hand) you're beginning to have second thoughts about The Shield.**

**Dean: how...**

**Naomi: I also teleport, shape-shift, cast spells, and I'm an alchemist, so is Caleb.**

**Caleb: yep, and I have dark magic.**

**Elizabeth: I'm Elizabeth and I'm a genie and have several other powers.**

**Leilani: I'm Leilani and I'm a sorceress.**

**Heinrich: I'm Heinrich and I have white magic.**

**Ruth: well, kids, take your pick.**

**Naomi: uh...**

**Caleb: she can't make decisions, the typical Libra thing.**


	2. New Dads

**Naomi: Gah! I'm going with Dean!**

**Caleb: (gasps) you're gonna leave me?**

**Naomi: (shakes her head) I cannot imagine you as a brother!**

**Caleb: I'm hurt.**

**Naomi: (hugs him tightly) nooooo! Don't be hurt! You can be my brother!**

**Caleb: yay! Oh and I was playing with your emotions.**

**Naomi: you friggin' twat waffle!**

**Dean: Naomi!**

**Roman: don't be a hypocrite, you curse every chance you get.**

**Dean: true. Are they always like this?**

**Ruth: yes.**

**Caleb: yeah but we love each other to bits!**

**Naomi: even though I wanna bash his head in with a baseball bat.**

**Caleb: because I make the dumbest decisions ever.**

**Naomi: dumber decisions than me.**

**Leilani: why are you finishing each other's sentences?**

**Caleb: I dunno.**

**Naomi: soooo, who are you guys going with?**

**Elizabeth: Roman.**

**Leilani: Roman.**

**Heinrich: uh...**

**Dean: I almost forgot, we're picking Heinrich up for Jayden.**

**Heinrich: (under his breath) great, adopted by a power ranger, a samurai ranger! What could possibly go wrong?!**

**Dean: what?**

**Heinrich: never mind.**

**Naomi: (telepathically) you need to brighten up! The Nighlok is gone!**

**Heinrich: oh.**

**Naomi: (messes his hair up)**

**Heinrich: love you too.**

**Naomi: (giggles)**

**Roman: I really would've liked Naomi.**

**Naomi: ooh! I know, you can be my uncle and JoJo, Leilani and Elizabeth can be my cousins!**

**Heinrich: what about me?**

**Naomi: fine, you can be a cousin too!**

**Heinrich: cool.**

**Naomi: (rolls her eyes) you'll make a great Samurai ranger!**

**Heinrich: (sings) oh hell naw!**

**All: (laugh)**

**Caleb: did you tell him about our special power?**

**Naomi: yeah, no. He'll freak!**

**Dean: tell me what?**

**Naomi: we're no gems but we can fuse.**

**Dean: cool! Maybe you two can help me out in the ring!**

**Naomi and Caleb: Hell yeah!**

**Dean: say good-bye!**

**All: (hug Ruth) bye, Ruth!**

**Ruth: (cries a little) I'll miss you guys, you little trouble makers!**

**Leilani: we'll come visit!**

**Elizabeth: Pinky promise!**

**Naomi: so Dean...**

**Dean: call me Dad now.**

**Caleb: Dad... feels weird.**

**Dean: you'll get used to it.**

**Heinrich: when do _I_ get to meet my Dad?**

**Roman: when we get to the airport.**

**Heinrich: cool.**


	3. We're going to Japan!

**(Airport)**

**Jayden: hi, guys!**

**Naomi: EEK! IT'S JAYDEN SHIBA!**

**Jayden: wow, I didn't know I had fans.**

**Naomi: (tilts her head)**

**Jayden: where is he?**

**Heinrich: hi...Dad.**

**Jayden: (hugs him) hey, buddy!**

**Heinrich: (telepathically) I think I like him already.**

**Naomi: (telepathically) you guys are gonna get along well.**

**Jayden: so, did you tell them yet?**

**Kids: tell us what?**

**Dean: we may or may not go to Japan.**

**Naomi and Caleb: yes! We knew it!**

**Jayden: wait- you two saw it coming?**

**Naomi: yep.**

**Jayden: wha...**

**Heinrich: did they tell you about us?**

**Jayden: well, just you but not about the bi-racial twins.**

**Naomi and Caleb: GAH, WE'RE NOT TWINS!!!**

**Jayden: I so knew that.**

**Naomi: (takes his hand) no, no you didn't.**

**Jayden: (sighs) they're really special.**

**Roman: no shit, Sherlock.**

**Naomi: are we gonna see a vocaloid concert?!**

**Caleb: yeah, are we?**

**Jayden: Magical Mirai.**

**Naomi and Caleb: (fangirl squeal)**

**Jayden: you love Vocaloids, don't you?**

**Caleb: we do.**

**Jayden: who's your favorite?**

**Naomi: Kagamine twins.**

**Caleb: Miku.**

**Naomi: Dad, are we the only ones going?**

**Dean: yes, but there are others waiting for us in Japan.**

**Naomi: define others.**

**Dean: you'll find out soon.**

**Caleb: I forgot to tell you, Naomi's been through some bullshit and that got her bipolar so... yeah.**

**Leilani: we don't wanna go into details.**

**Dean: why?**

**Caleb: she'd go crazy, like breaking shit kinda crazy.**

**Naomi: Leilani, it's okay, I won't.**

**Leilani: no, you will and you can't control it.**

**Naomi: fine.**

**Jayden: so, who wants to go to Japan?**

**All: ME!**

**(They leave)**


	4. Japan

**(Japan)**

**Dean: sooooo, any of you speak Japanese?**

**Leilani: I speak Korean, does that count?**

**Elizabeth: uh, no.**

**Dean: Naomi, Caleb?**

**Naomi: we speak a little bit of Japanese.**

**Caleb: girl, quit being modest.**

**Naomi: remember, Dad didn't try to be modest and it got his ass in trouble.**

**Caleb: huh, true.**

**Dean: wow, you _really_ love me.**

**Naomi and Caleb: (tackle Dean in a hug)**

**Dean: oomph! She's stronger than she looks!**

**Jayden: no shit, Sherlock.**

**Clark: (picks Naomi up) wow, you've grown!**

**Naomi: (gasps) Kal-el!**

**Clark: (hugs her) you still remember me, huh?**

**Naomi: hell yeah!**

**Clark: she's adorable!**

**Dean: uh.... Clark? Kal-el? What?!**

**Clark: (whispers) that's my Kryptonian name! I'm Superman.**

**Roman: (clears throat)**

**Clark: (blank stare) hello, Roman.**

**Naomi: (laughs)**

**Roman: very funny, Naomi.**

**Asuka: Naomi!**

**Naomi: Asuka!**

**Asuka: (hugs her tightly) Anata ni aitakatta! (I missed you!)**

**Naomi: Watashi mo! (Me too!)**

**Dean: Asuka, how'd you know Naomi?**

**Naomi: Shugo tenshi. She's my Shugo Tenshi.**

**Dean: Shu-what?!**

**Caleb: Guardian Angel.**

**Dean: oh.**

**Seth: wow, smart-ass kids and dumb-ass father. Perfect combination.**

**Caleb: (eyes turn red) bitch, take that back!**

**Seth: (backs away a little) I take it back!**

**Caleb: (under his breath) Cunt.**

**Naomi: never mess with our dad when we're here.**

**Seth: what are you guys? Super twins?**

**Naomi: (grabs him by the shirt and tosses him in the air)**

**Leilani: Shit. She's pissed.**

**Heinrich: Shit. He's fucked.**

**Caleb: (flies up and drop-kicks him)**

**Roman: holy shit!**

**Clark: that's why I don't annoy those two.**

**Seth: owwww!**

**Dean: (holding laughter back) you okay?**

**Seth: get those children away from me!**

**Jayden: uh... what happens when Heinrich's mad?**

**Naomi: his death stare will literally freeze or burn you.**

**Jayden: damn!**

**Renee: Dean, where... (Looks at Naomi and Caleb) eek! They're cute! (Hugs them tightly)**

**Naomi and Caleb: can't...breathe!**

**Renee: (lets them go) I'm sorry, you two are the cutest!**

**Caleb: thanks.**

**Naomi: thank you.**

**Renee: (pulls them along) we have a lot to do!**


	5. The outrage

**Heinrich: I love Japan and please tell me why Naomi and Caleb are dressed like the Kagamine Twins.**

**Naomi: our mom.**

**Heinrich: (holds laughter back but fails miserably)**

**Caleb: yeah, yeah, laugh it up.**

**Kevin: hey guys!**

**Naomi: hello, Mr. Owens.**

**Kevin: hey, Rin.**

**Dean: that's Naomi, that's Caleb.**

**Caleb: hey.**

**Owen: oh look, adopted kids. Great.**

**Leilani: yes, got a problem bitch?!**

**Owen: your parents abandoned you because you guys are wastes of God's time!**

**Heinrich: (eyes glow blue and his voice deepens) bitch, you'd better take that back!**

**Naomi: oh shit.**

**Caleb: he's not a super saiyan, is he?**

**Naomi: I hope not! He has a bit of dark magic in him.**

**Caleb: oh cool... hold on, WHAT?!**

**Naomi: you didn't know?!**

**Caleb: uh, NO!**

**Naomi: shit.**

**(They form a Shield around everyone except Heinrich and Owen)**

**Seth: uh, what's going on?**

**Naomi: what does it look like?!**

**Caleb: he may or may not unleash the powers of hell on Owen.**

**Kevin: may or may not?!**

**Naomi, Leilani, Elizabeth, and Caleb: HE IS!**

**Kevin: STOP HIM!**

**Leilani: I can't!**

**Elizabeth: I sure can't!**

**Caleb and Naomi: neither can we!**

**Leilani: wait, I've seen you two combine your powers!**

**Naomi: when?**

**Caleb: oh yeah! When we were battling Abaddon!**

**Dean: tell me everything!**

**Leilani: long story short, they combined their powers and defeated him.**

**Dean: well, Renee, we have demon hunters as kids!**

**Renee: we're safe! Right?**

**Naomi and Caleb: yep!**

**Elizabeth: well stop him!**

**Naomi: you guys, hold the shield up!**

**Leilani and Elizabeth: (hold the shield up)**

**Naomi: ready?**

**Caleb: hell yeah!**

**Naomi and Caleb: (fuse)**

**The fusion (I borrowed from steven universe, I give all credit to the** **artist) :**

****  


**Dean: wow.**

**Asuka: I did not expect white hair!**

**Leilani and Elizabeth: we neither!**

**Elizabeth: it wasn't like that the last time!**

**Leilani: maybe the fusion depends on the situation!**

**Angelite: but I'm an Angelite!**

**Leilani: that's because Owen is gonna need an angel right now!**

**Dean: what did it look like last time?**

**Leilani: (shows him a picture) see?**

  **The fusion (I borrowed from steven universe, I give all credit to the** **artist) :**

**Dean: wow.**

**Roman: wow...**

**Jayden: can you guys fuse?**

**Elizabeth: Leilani and I, yes. With Heinrich, HELL NO!**

**Jayden: why? He seems calm with the exception of right now.**

**Leilani: he takes control and his destructive side comes out.**

**Angelite: I'll... we'll be back.**

**(Later)**

**Heinrich: what the hell happened?**

**Jayden: you don't wanna know.**

**Heinrich: (shudders) you're right, I don't.**

**Naomi: well, that was... (Looks at Caleb) fun! Now let's go get sushi!**

**Caleb: but you're deathly allergic.**

**Naomi: we'll find somewhere else!**


	6. Pillow fight

**(Jayden's House)**

**Jayden: I never told anyone I'm half Japanese.**

**Naomi: wha....**

**Jayden: Japanese? Shiba? Hello?**

**Naomi: I just thought you were adopted.**

**Jayden: (chuckles) no, I don't look Asian but still.**

**Heinrich: am I really gonna become a power ranger?**

**Jayden: (mischeivously) maybe, maybe not.**

**Naomi: uh oh, I've seen that look before!**

**Jayden: oh? Have you?**

**Naomi: bruh, I was your Shugo Tenshi last year!**

**Jayden: no wonder I didn't get more than a broken arm when I fought Deker.**

**Naomi: (facepalms)**

**Heinrich: I wish I could fuse like you guys without having to become a male Sugilite!**

**Naomi: you'll fuse soon, I know it.**

**Caleb: uh-huh.**

**Naomi: (whacks Caleb with a pillow)**

**Caleb: oh, you wanna fucking go? Let's go bitch!**

**(They start pillow fighting)**

**Dean: wow.**

**Leilani: hey, we're kids, remember? (Hits Roman with a pillow)**

**Roman: oh, you're gonna regret doing that, sweetheart!**

**Leilani: try me, bitch!**

**Roman: (hits her with a pillow)**

**Leilani: Elizabeth! Help!**

**Elizabeth: (attacks Roman with a pillow)**

**Roman: (laughs)**

**Jayden and Heinrich: oh, what the hell!**

**(They attack Seth, Dean and Renee)**

**Dean: hey! (hits Heinrich with a pillow)**

**Renee: ow! (hits Jayden with a pillow)**

**Asuka: wow...**

**Finn: (hits her with a pillow)**

**Asuka: (hits him with a pillow)**

**(Later)**

**Jayden: that was fun!**

**Heinrich: I can't remember the last time I had a pillow fight.**

**Caleb: whatever.**


	7. Angel Aura

**(That night)**

**Seth: hey, what are you watching?**

**Naomi: Superman vs Batman: dawn of justice.**

**Seth: (sits down) ooooh! I wanna watch that!**

**Caleb: (laughs and shakes his head)**

**Clark: I've seen this movie before.... I hate it!**

**Naomi: is it because superman dies at the end?**

**Clark: duh!**

**Naomi: (hugs him) don't worry, Kal-el! There isn't any Kryptonite here!**

**Heinrich: how do you hug her without squishing her?**

**Clark: I try not to hug her too tight.**

**Heinrich: uh-huh.**

**Clark: (huffs)**

**Naomi: so, how's Lois?**

**Clark: she's moved on.**

**Naomi: oh... Hey, I'm going to play WWE immortals.**

**Caleb: again?!**

**Naomi: hey, I'm the queen of online tournaments! except that one time where the other person with and undertaker card kicked my ass.**

**Caleb: (laughs) Karma's a bitch!**

**Naomi: (flips him off)**

**Caleb: love you too!**

**Naomi: whatever! (Leaves)**

**Dean: (comes in) um, Naomi, Caleb, Elizabeth, Leilani, Heinrich.... (gulps) there's a problem.**

**Heinrich: (cocks his eyebrow) what kind of problem?**

**Renee: let's just say _your dad_ has a little demon problem.**

**Heinrich: shit. (goes outside) WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!**

**Naomi: oh no, he's back!**

**Dean: who's back?**

**Leilani: Uthool.**

**Elizabeth: he's fucked.**

**Naomi: we all have to fuse to stop this one...**

**Heinrich: no! Everything could possibly go wrong!**

**Naomi: are you willing to lose your dad?!**

**Heinrich: no!**

**Naomi: then do it! Nothing's gonna happen! Trust me.**

**Heinrich: okay...**

**(They fuse)**

_ **Again, another borrowed fusion, credit goes to the artist:** _

**Renee: whoa...**

**Seth: what are they?!**

**Clark: Angel Aura.**

**Seth: okay...**

**Angel Aura: this will all be over before you know it.**

**(Later)**

**Jayden: what in the world?**

**Naomi: well, he's confused. Give it a few minutes, he'll be fine.**

**Caleb: at least we didn't have to kill him.**

**Heinrich: yeah...**

**Naomi: I told you! Nothing was gonna happen!**

**Heinrich: wait, how?!**

**Leilani: I don't know.**

**Naomi: the fusion depends on the situation and every time each one of us fused with Heinrich, it was always a dangerous situation!**

**Heinrich: oh...**


	8. Outing (part 1)

**Dean: so, what do we do now?**

**Naomi: we could play Just Dance.**

**Dean: nah.**

**Caleb: play-fight?**

**Roman: nope.**

**Renee: make-overs?**

**All: HELL NO!**

**Asuka: we are the other wrestlers, anyway?**

**Dean: I don't know, ask the Psychometric.**

**Naomi: hey!**

**Renee: (laughs) they'll be here soon.**

**Naomi: (hits Dean with a snowball on purpose) oooops!**

**Dean: NAOMI!!!!**

**Caleb: you kinda deserved it.**

**Dean: wow, thanks for defending me!**

**Caleb: no problem.**

**Naomi: (plays heroes tonight)**

**Dean: what is that song?**

**Naomi: Janji ft. Johnning - heroes tonight.**

**[Heroes tonight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3nQNiWdeH2Q) **

**Dean: Janji?**

**Naomi: (gasps) you've never heard of Janji?!**

**Caleb: well, not a lot of people know him, so...**

**Naomi: but still! He's the greatest DJ of all time!**

**Caleb: are you sure about that?**

**Naomi: (snarls)**

**Caleb: hey, calm down!**

**Naomi: (huffs)**

**Dean: well, I guess we could listen to his music.**

**Naomi: he and Johnning make a great duo.**

**Dean: do they?**

**Naomi: yeah, tell me why I always think about you whenever I hear Johnning.**

**Dean: huh, don't know.**

**Naomi: (plays[I got you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_uzyf8p_pI))**

**Dean: that's pretty good.**

**Naomi: I know!**

**Caleb: Naomi! I still don't know how to read Tarot cards!**

**Naomi: you'll learn, I know you will.**

**Seth: hey, The Usos want to meet us at a sushi bar.**

**Naomi: (shoots Seth a death glare)**

**Seth: what did I do now?!**

**Naomi: I'm deathly allergic to seafood.**

**Seth: all types?**

**Naomi: duh!**

**Seth: I feel so bad for you.**

**Naomi: I feel so bad for me too!**

**Dean: you know what? We'll get you an Epipen.**

**Naomi: how?! How about I _don't_ go with you guys.**

**Dean: or we could go to McDonalds.**

**Naomi: oooh, I could get the Teriyaki burger!**

**Dean: how much do you know about Japan?**

**Naomi: just as much as Asuka does.**

**Dean: which is?**

**Asuka: a lot.**

**Jayden: alright, let's go, I'm hungry.**

**Heinrich: I don't wanna get outta this bed!**

**Naomi: get up!**

**Heinrich: NO!**

**Naomi: (sighs and carries him on her shoulder)**

**Heinrich: hey, put me down!**

**Naomi: you coulda chosen to get up but it's too late to make the decision.**

**Heinrich: (sighs) how'd I get to meet you?**

**Naomi: fate, now shut up before I hit you with a Samoan drop.**

**Heinrich: you can't.**

**Naomi: you were warned. (Hits him with a Samoan drop)**

**Heinrich: ow!**

**Naomi: quite being a crybaby and get up!**

**Heinrich: fine! (gets up)**


	9. Outing (part 2)

**Naomi: still confused.**

**Dean: about?**

**Naomi: The Usos. I can't tell them apart!**

**Jimmy: you'll learn soon.**

**Naomi: easier said than done.**

**Roman: choco fries? I'm done.**

**Leilani: you're done with almost everything!**

**Elizabeth: (laughs)**

**Roman: very funny.**

**Naomi: (whispers something in Leilani's ear and she passes it to Caleb, Heinrich, and Elizabeth)**

**Elizabeth: (laughs) no!**

**Naomi: yes!**

**Roman: (raises a brow) what's going on?**

**Heinrich: nothing! (A halo appears over his head)**

**Jey: never trust the halos**

**Heinrich: huh?**

**Naomi: Faigh an t-ualach! [Get the halo off!]**

**Heinrich: Céard atá i gceist? [What halo?]**

** Naomi:  Ar mhaithe le neamh! [For heaven's sake!] (She yanks the Halo off and breaks it, turning it to smoke) **

** Dean: what was that for? **

** Naomi: I'm like you, unpredictable and unreasonable so don't ask me that question unless it's necessary. **

** Renee: dang. **

** Dean: smart mouth. **

** Roman: hypocrite. **

** Dean: hey! **

** Renee: he's right. **

** Dean: ugh! **

** Roman: are Naomi and Heinrich always like this? **

** Leilani: Naomi is just... Complex... **

** Roman: in other words? **

** Leilani: 50% yes and 50% no. **

** Roman: fair enough. **


	10. Gotcha, Bitch!

**Naomi: okay, the adults are out for a walk, let's get to work but before we start... Leilani, anything gonna go wrong?**

**Leilani: nope.**

**Naomi: good. Let's get to work!**

**(Later)**

**Dean: (comes in) hey... (Finds pools of blood on the floor) NAOMI?! CALEB?! ELIZABETH?! LEILANI?!**

**Jayden: Hainrihhi?! (A/N: That's the Japanese version of the name, Heinrich)**

**Dean: anything could've happened to them! I knew we shouldn't have left them alone!**

**Jey: okay, just calm down.... (Sees someone with a clown mask standing in the corner with a bloody knife) OH, SHIT!**

**Roman: HELL NAW!**

**Jayden: fuck this! (Gets his samurizer out)**

**Asuka: you're not going to...**

**Jayden: yes! I am! He killed Heinrich!**

**(Basement)**

**Heinrich: (laughs) I can just see the look on his face!**

**Naomi: yeah, it's funny.**

**(Upstairs)**

**Asuka: don't be stupid!**

**Jayden: have you met me? I make stupid decisions.**

**Asuka: (gets her Katana) then I'm fighting too.**

**Jayden: (tries to morph but it doesn't work) what the heck is going on?!**

**Asuka: a barrier!**

**Jayden: I'm screwed.**

**(Later)**

**Dean: (hiding in a corner) perfect, I'm gonna die!**

**Roman: shut up! He's gonna find us!**

**(The killer finds them)**

**Roman: nice going!**

**Dean: (flips Roman off and runs)**

**Roman: (runs and sings) Fuck this shit, I'm out! Fuck this shit, I'm out!**

**Dean: 'cause singing's gonna work. (stops running) hold on. (Gets his Glock) How did I not think of this sooner?**

**Roman: how did you not?!**

**Dean: (turns around and shoots the killer and he disappears)**

**Roman: that ain't right!**

**Dean: unless... (laughs) I love those kids!**

**Roman: perfect! The horror has messed with his head!**

**Dean: don't you get it? We adopted supernatural kids!**

**Roman: (still clearly confused)**

**Dean: The kids were playing a prank on us!**

**Roman: oh!**

**Dean: dumbass!**

**Roman: (smacks the back of his head)**

**Renee: I heard gunshots!**

**Roman: Dean took care of our problem that wasn't really a problem.**

**Renee: huh?**

**Dean: the kids got us good.**

**Renee: (laughs)**

**Naomi: (pops out of nowhere) yep, we got you good!**

**Dean: (jumps into Roman's arms) GAH!**

**Roman: (drops Dean)**

**Dean: ow!**

**Caleb: crybaby.**

**Jayden: (jumps) don't do that!**

**Heinrich: do what?**

**Jayden: (jumps into Roman's arms) THAT!**

**Roman: (rolls his eyes and drops Jayden)**

**Jayden: ow! Fuck you!**

**Roman: love you too.**

**Elizabeth and Leilani: HI!**

**Jey: (jumps into Jimmy's arms) AAHH!**

**Jimmy: (drops him)**

**Jey: (sighs) why did I come into this world with you?**

**Jimmy: I dunno.**


	11. Yep, bad idea

**Naomi: (tries to summon Apollo but ends up summoning a demon instead) shit! (Sends it back to hell with a spell)**

**Caleb: failed again?**

**Naomi: yep, for the thousandth time. I'll never get the summoning spells right!**

**Dean: (kisses her head) awww! You'll get it, eventually.**

**Naomi: you don't know what it's like being, "Not exactly human".**

**Dean: (looks at Caleb who nods)**

**Caleb: Leilani?**

**Leilani: uh, I strongly advise against that.**

**Dean: why?**

**Leilani: That will knock her out for three days Minimum.**

**Dean: Maximum?**

**Leilani: two weeks.**

**Dean: whatever.**

**Leilani: you were warned.**

**Dean: Naomi, I may or may not be half-man/half-dragon.**

**Naomi: stop trying to make me feel better.**

**Dean: would I lie to you?**

**Naomi: no....**

**Dean: so?**

**Naomi: (passes out)**

**Leilani: (facepalms) never listens.**

**Dean: hello? I'm Dean Ambrose.**

**Leilani: right, that.**

**Roman: is she okay?**

**Caleb: Dad told her.**

**Roman: well, shit.**

**Renee: should we get her to a hospital?!**

**Jayden: (tucks her into bed and sighs) no, she just needs to rest.**

**Renee: are you sure?**

**Jayden: yes!**

**Heinrich: no need to get snappy, dad.**

**Jayden: sorry, it's just... She was my Shugo Tenshi when the Nighlok was still around, she literally pushed me out of the way of death.**

**Heinrich: but...**

**Jayden: only I could see her, feel her and hear her.**

**Heinrich: oh...**


	12. She's awake

**(Two weeks later)**

**Naomi: (wakes up and rubs her head) owwww!**

**Dean: oh thank God! You're awake!**

**Naomi: yeah... so what's your dragon name?**

**Dean: I have three, you're smart, guess.**

**Naomi: Mirgoth? Igyr? Garvag? Yrvi? Pyrsa? Kennen? Freirvaisdonth? Bembiacryn?**

**Dean: yep, you got it.**

**Naomi: Mirgoth, Freirvaisdonth and Bembiacryn?**

**Dean: yes.**

**Naomi: (smiles) I think I'll call you Qoldros.**

**Dean: (chuckles) you wouldn't dare!**

**Naomi: try me, Qoldros!**

**Dean: you asked for it! (Hits her with a pillow)**

**Naomi: eek! (Hits him with a pillow)**

**Heinrich: hey, I--- (walks in on a pillow fight) she's awake!**

**Naomi: (giggles) hell yeah, I am!**

**Heinrich: dad's been a mess since you were out.**

**Naomi: I understand, I fussed over him, now he's gotta fuss over me.**

**Heinrich: she's awake!**

**Jayden: stop-- (goes into the room) Naomi! You're awake!**

**Naomi: (whacks him) you didn't have to be a mess!**

**Jayden: I know.**

**Naomi: (shakes her head) I'm fine.**

**Heinrich: what did she look like when she was your Shugo Tenshi?**

**Naomi: don't you dare!**

**Jayden: oh, I will! (Shows him a picture)**

**Heinrich: oh my goodness!**

**Naomi: (Spits venom at Heinrich)**

**Heinrich: FUCK! (Jumps into Jayden's arms)**

**Naomi: serves you right!**

**Heinrich: what did I ever do to you?**

**Naomi: never speak of this.**

**Heinrich: I promise.**

**Naomi: Jayden?**

**Jayden: not a word.**

**Naomi: dad?**

**Dean: I won't say anything.**

**Naomi: good, now get out, I need to take a shower. (Pushes them out)**

**Dean: she's something.**

**Jayden: yeah.**


End file.
